Sweet Lullaby Volume 03
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: I really hoped my plan would work. Becasue if we don't...this is gonna be messy.


**A/N: This is the third volume of the series. The last is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog but OC are mine.**

* * *

Sweet Lullaby Volume 03:

Determation and Lies

Me and Brittin rush down stairs. This is gonna be great, I thought elatedly. I just hope this plan would work because if it doesn't, we will be in all kinds of trouble. I ask Melody were Cynthia is. She told me that she was down the hall. We thanked her and zoomed.

I had to stop a few times for Brittni.

I'm a freaking speed demon.

Soon we saw a black bat standing with a clip broad in her left hand. I was the first to speak, "Excuse me!" My voice echoed in the halls. It made her jump in surprise, too.

She swiftly turned around and saw us.

"Who are you?" she demanded, red eyes piercing. She stomps towards us. "Where is your equipment? You should be working."

I think Sally brain washed her.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"We just wanted to ask where are Sally and Sonic," Brittni told her. Cynthia sneered, 'It's none of your business."

Okay, my turn.

I remove Brittni from her and said in a calm voice, "Cynthia, is it?"

She nods.

"You help the soon- to- be- queen Sally Acorn with her duties when she's gone, right?"

"Yes," she said all smooth and deep. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just hear me out, okay!" I snapped, shaking my hands exasperatedly. "Well, we're her back up team. If she's in trouble, we'll be there to save her."

"I find it surprising you two would save a heart cold bitch."

I coughed.

Another one.

I slowly turned to Brittni and gave her a lazy smile, then turned to Cynthia and roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay here's the truth!" I yelled. "We wanted to follow Sally to get to the place where the Sapphire of the Dark Moon was hidden and get it ours so we could get respect, I could be living the life, Brittni can go paint awesome art, and not take shit of that squirrel..chipmunk..whatever the hell she is!" I said it all in one breath. I was panting. Looking deeply in Cynthia blood red eyes. Then I smell something burning. Smoke was coming from her shoulders. Then I realized-

"I'M ON FIRE!" I hollered running in circles. "GET WATER! GET WATER! GET WATER! GET WATER!"

"Hang on C!" I heard Brittni shouted then I felt foam covering my body. I stopped and look at myself, panting and sweating, and covered with foam.

I stared at Brittni who had the fire extinguisher, "Th-thanks, Brit," I told her then faced Cynthia ominously. "What the hell is your problem! You just send me on fire!"

"I'm sorry," Cynthia said.

I sneered in disgust, "Sorry? You think sorry is gonna make me forgive you? Who does that? You could've BURN MY FREAKING HANDS OFF!" My voice rising at every sentence.

"Here, C," Brittni said, closing her palms together and a small light peek in there. She opened them and there was a median ice. She took out a rag from her pocket and places the ice on there and folds it up then finally placed it on one of my hands. The she turned to Cynthia. "You do fire, I do ice."

She's right.

A fire bended and an ice bended.

Wait- why are they here if they got that kind of power?

All well.

"Look I'm really sorry for what I did to your hands," Cynthia said, full with sympathy. "My life is going so well."

So she's having problems, too.

"The only thing I need to show was boldness, pride and independence. If someone gives me shit I burned them to cripes."

"Why didn't you do that to Sally?"

"Do you really think I'll get away from that?"

I shrugged. "Would be a nice try."

Cynthia facepalmed. "Idiot."

Hey, not my fault, it could be a great idea.

Brittni put her hands on our shoulders and turned to me. "What are you doing? Remember our plan? We meet the location."

Oh, right.

"Okay," I started again. "Tell us were Sally is, we don't want any trouble."

Cynthia stared at us for a moment before saying, "Alright, she's at Star Mountain."

"Star Mountain?" I repeated. "I've been to that place before."

"Good so you won't have trouble getting there."

"I know, but," I said, "It's a long way. We do have anything to get us there."

Cynthia smirked. "I figure you'll say that so I'll take you."

"How?" Brittni asked.

"I have teleportation."

My jaw dropped.

Can I get even more surprised?

"But first lets change," Brittni said.

We change in to our everyday clothes. I was were an white T- shirt, brown shorts, and red and white sneaker shoes. Brittni wears a purple jacket and dark and light boots. Cynthia wears a black tube top with a white skort, black boots and a black flare bandana.

Cynthia grabs Brittni's hand then mine. "Don't you burn it," I growled. "Don't worry, I won't," she laughed then a green glow surrounded us. I close my eyes and ground my teeth as brightness takes over me.

/

"Are you saying that this gemstone is the most powerful thing in the world?"

"Yes, sir."

Sally stood apart from a white hedgehog. He had a trench coat on him, but nothing else. A tattoo of a letter S was on his chest. A scar on his right eye from a troubling past.

The man's name was Sin. A hedgehog that can perform dark magic and channel few spirits. "This is what I am looking for," he said in a raspy voice, rubbing his hands together. "When we retrieve this sapphire I'll be victorious."

"What about me?" Sally purred wrapping her arms around his neck. Sin smirked. "Of course, you too, darling." He licked her neck to her collarbone. She moaned in pleasure.

You see, Sally Acorn met this fiend a little while back in a forest. Twilight Moon to be exact. Sin afford her a deal that she can't refuse.

He senses that there would be something powerful. And that if she gets it for him, he promises her that she could rule the world with him.

Sally gave him a devious smirk and whispered, "My team is at west so we can have the whole day together."

"That works for me."

/

We arrive at the forest quick as a flash. I drop to the ground, feeling giddy. I close my eyes again. Trying to make the dizziness stop.

"We're here," Cynthia said, walking past me. "Its bigger than I imagine," Brittni awed.

So they just walk right past me and didn't help me up.

Jerks.

I raised up and easily caught up to them. Brittni was at the left, me in the middle and Cynthia in the right. "So," Cynthia begins, "How does this plan of your works again?" She used quote fingers while saying, "plan." I growled, "If you must know, again, we find the Sapphire of the Dark Moon, we get that gemstone, show that we got it, we get respect, Sal-"

"May I say something about your plan," Cynthia interrupted. "How are you going to find this gemstone, this is a big forest. And even if you show it to them, especially Sally. They could take all the credit and you two would get…zero respect." She got in my face again. "And Sally would still give you shit."

SLAM!

Cynthia crash to the ground, holding her now bleeding nose. I stood there, hunch over, breathing quickly and loudly. "Listen hear, you bat!" I snapped. "I had thought over this. Did you really think that I would just randomly drag Brittni here to get us killed? You see, since I got here I get stomp by people! And you know what, I'm not going to let that happen to me again, because-"

"C! C I need you-"

I face Brittni at once. "What is it Brittni? I'm setting something straight here if you haven't notice!" "But C I sense something," she said. Brittni pointed to north. "I think I know where it is."

My eyes extended.

Of course!

Brittni the Dog. She's a dog. That means she has superior smell. I grab her and gave her a noogie. " I can always count on a pup named Brittni!"

I let her go and jetted so she wouldn't bite me.

I jump up a tree and shout below. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"You're gonna need me," Cynthia said suddenly. I growled in my throat. I really do have time for this. We're already wasting time here. "Whatever," I said and jump to the next tree.

"West!"

* * *

Brittni was on my back as I ran to the directions she tells me. Cynthia was up in the air. I told her she can see if anyone is coming our way.

"Okay now, go to southeast," Brittni told me. I zig zagged around.

"Okay, now..stop!"

I halt.

She got off my back and sniffs the air. "Aluminum oxide…corundum." she muttered. "Its right here." She pointed at the large bush. Instantly, I rush to move leaf out of the way and-

"We found the Sapphire of the Dark Moon!" I nearly shouted. This was too much for me. I couldn't handle the sudden pressure. "Okay we got the sapphire," Cynthia said. "Now let's go."

"I don't think that's possible girls."

Our heads turned to the sound of that voice.

Sally Acorn.

"Sa-Sally!" I stuttered. "We- !"

"Shut up, C!" Sally snapped. She strode to me and held out her hand. "Give it to me, C."

I stood there. Just stood there. Watching Sally stare hard at me, nostrils flaring. Then, very coolly, I said one word.

"No."

Sally winded and she snarled, "I. am. Your princess! You do not talk back to me. Give me that sapphire. NOW!" I said it again, but added it more to it, "No, you see Sally, I thought you were cool. An awesome role model for children. But ever since I work for you as a maid, you have been nothing but a spoiled brat. I bet that the rest of the workers agree."

Sally looked at me coldly then turned to Brittni. "Brittni," she said. "Do you think I'm a spoiled brat?"

No she didn't just put Brittni in this.

Brittni's hair rose up and snapped, "HELL YEAH! YOU'RE MORE THAN A BRAT! YOU'RE A BITCH!"

Sally stepped back and snapped back. "I'm a bitch? You're a female dog, so I wouldn't be talking."

Brittni gasp and sniffed.

I growled in anger. No one. And I mean no one. Calls Brittni a bitch.

Sally grabs the sapphire, but I made a tight grip. "Let go!" Sally shout.

"NO!"

We had a tug-a-war. "I hate you," I snarled. "You're no princess, you're a disgrace to the royal name. You're-"

SMACK!

I slam to the ground. The stinging pain coming from my cheek. She just slapped me, I thought. Sally hover over me and sneered, "When we get back I'll make sure to fire all of you."

"SALLY WHAT THE HELL!"

That voice. I did my best to hind my smile. Sally looked as pale as she turned around.

There was Sonic and Amy.

And they're expression..livid.

Amy rush to my aid and Sonic stomp towards Sally.

"Sally, what the hell was that for? You just smacked a child!" Sonic yelled at her face. "B-but she wouldn't give me the gemstone!" Sally stammered.

"So the only way to get it was to slap C?" Amy enraged.

That's right Amy, give it to her.

"Shut up, Amy!" Sally snapped.

"No you shut up, Sally."

Sally turned to Sonic in shock. He looks at her in a cold and nasty matter. "You ungrateful little bitch. How dare you raise your hand to a child? Since the past five mouths you have to rude, nasty, and spoiled. And you know what, its over. We're done."

Sally stood there with a expression that could I never forget.

Her eyes were winded and her mouth was opened. Then it turned ominous.

"You know what, Sonic? Screw you! There are more men that are manlier than you! Especially the one I'm with behind your back."

Brittni and Cynthia and Amy gasp in horror.

I stared in disgusted.

That whore.

"And you," she spit venom at me. "I'll make sure that you and your family dies from starvation!" I stood up and walk up to her then we were face to face. "Say that again," I challenge her.

"I said-"

POW!

I slammed my fist in her jaw. She stumbled back and fell on her back.

"FREEZE!"

OH crap.

I slowly turned to my right and saw the fuzz.

"Step away from Princess Sally and put your hand behind your head!" one shouted. I did as I was told, not wanting to get shot. Sally was helped but the others. She had a sly smirk on her face. I bared my teeth at her. God I wanted to punch her in the face again. One policeman handcuffed me and told me to march. I glance at Brittni and Cynthia.

Brittni was about to burst in tears and Cynthia gave me a look of pity.

I turned away and close my eyes. Forcing the tears away.

I'm going to jail.

I'd failed.

* * *

**DANM YOU SALLY! Review**


End file.
